


Iron Man In More Than One Way

by AnnaSilverston



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Graphic Description, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaSilverston/pseuds/AnnaSilverston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hot, sexy night with the one and only Tony Stark. Shamless smut, dirty talking and more. [Plotless Tony x Reader]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Man In More Than One Way

**Author's Note:**

> If you are under 15, I suggest you not reading this. But you probably will anyway -.-  
> First time writing smut/lemon whatever the hell you call it. Enjoy!~

You could only hear the sounds of gasps and wet pops as Tony laid you on the table, his lips glued to yours and his hands messing around to remove everything unnecessary.  
His lips moved to your neck and you threw your back arched as his tongue found a certain spot that made you shivered within’ the deepest corner of your body. Your hands tugged at his messy brown hair, pulling him closer to your neck as he peppered the spot with hot kisses and he proceeded to suck aggressively on it, making you moaned out in bliss as he marked you, proving to the world that you are his and his only.  
His skillful hands roamed around your body until he found the hem of your blouse and you sat up, letting him took it off. Tony whistled at the sight of your bra and with a snap, it fell on the ground. He inhaled in deeply and as an instinct, his hands flew to cup your breasts as you moved closer to him, pressing against his clothed chest. You moaned out breathlessly in pleasure while Tony massaged your breasts, sometime mashing them together aggressively as you writhed and bucked, your core dripping wet with wanton and the heat made you uncomfortable, as if it was about to burst any time soon.  
Seconds later, Tony’s shirt had flown to the corner of the room and you had dropped down on your knees, looking up at him with a smirk.  
Your teeth found the zipper of his pants and he sighed in surprise as you moved it down, removing it completely. Tony kicked the pants and his socks away before finding you tugged as the hem of his boxer and you pulled it down to his mid-thighs.  
His member was big, red and swollen with pre-cum. It was rocked hard, waiting to plunge in the depth of female organ and brought its’ owner to pure bliss. You licked your lips and you moved your hands to pumped his shaft, making Tony groaned.  
“Fuck, when did you get so good at this?” you didn’t reply and instead, your mouth found the head and you began sucking on it wildly.  
Tony was in a daze. Never had a blow-job felt so good except when it was you who was giving it to him and his jerked against your mouth, desperately for more. Your tongue licked up and down his cock, swirling around the tip as your hands massaged and caressed his balls, sometime gripping it lightly making Tony gasped out, his eyelids dropped in ecstasy as you made your way to his orgasm.  
You head bobbed down until the head of his member touched your throat and you immediately repeated the pattern. You swallowed and hummed, making he shivered in pleasure and his hands flew to grip on your hair, pressing you down on his crotch. You moved up and dipped your tongue into the slit, making Tony howled as you sucked on it.  
He pressed down on you and kept you in place as his hips began working, starting with slowly thrust until it went faster and he was basically face-fucking you, making your eyes gone wide with this new experience. Slowly his thrusts became sloppy and you felt his cock throbbed and pulsed in your throat, his balls looked like they were going to explode anytime soon.  
With a hoarsely yell of your name, he came, his seed shooting in your mouth and you swallowed them all easily, your tongue savoring the salty taste.  
Tony pulled away and he looked down at you, still panting. Fuck, any man would kill to be in his place right now. Who wouldn’t when you were half naked, kneeling in front of him with your lips darkened, wet and slicked with his semen and your own saliva. Fuck, he badly wanted to be inside of you now, but he would need some time for his miniature version to get excited.  
He helped you up and removed the rest of your clothes, his eyes turned dark at the wet patch on your panties and he pulled it down all the way, exposing your pussy, slicked and wet.  
“Your turn to be pleasure, honey,” he whispered darkly and pushed you on the table, his hands parting your thighs apart.  
Well this is going to be a hella good night.

**Author's Note:**

> So, was that okay? Tell me what you think, it's my first time! Also, should I continue this? ;)


End file.
